Gwen and Duncan's Accident
by The Ram 94
Summary: After a night of passion, troubles arise for Duncan and Gwen that they can only handle together.


As Gwen and Duncan walked into the movies, all they could think about was watching Bloodbath of Horror. They paid for their tickets and went into studio 7. They sat in the top row, center seats. Duncan reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Gwen's eyes went wide as she saw the bottle.

"What are you doing? If we get caught, we're gonna get thrown out and you know they'll call the cops."

"And you're worried why?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"I didn't plan on getting thrown out of here. Besides if the police get called we might be put in jail for the night and I wanted to have some fun tonight."

"Lighten up babe. We're not gonna get caught. This isn't the first time I've done this. All we have to do is be discreet." Gwen thought about it for a second then took the bottle from him and drank deeply. Duncan grinned at the beautiful goth girl then took the bottle from her and drank from it before stowing it back in his jacket. Through out the movie, they each took several drinks from it. By the time the credits rolled, Gwen and Duncan were both buzzed as there wasn't even enought left to fill a shot glass. They left the movie theater, each supporting the other. As soon as they were outside and away from the doors, Duncan pulled the bottle out of his jacket and drank the last of it then tossed the bottle, listening as it smashed on the concrete. They walked to Gwen's house, glad that her mom and brother were gone to see Gwen's grandmother in Calgary. As soon as they were in the house, Duncan locked the door and drew the blinds closed. Gwen had went to the bathroom and Duncan took this as an opprutunity to light the candles that Gwen's mom had around the living room. He turned the lights off then turned on the stereo and Barry White played. Gwen came out of the bathroom and Duncan was no where to be seen. She took a few steps forward and a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Sounds like a hood rat."

"Aww Gwenny, you hurt my feelings." He turned her around and kissed her lovingly on the mouth, inserting his tongue and holding her close. She nibbled on his tongue and ran her hands down his well muscled chest. She broke the kiss then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, Gwen's eyes filling with lust as she stared at her boyfriend's muscled body. He decided to even the odds and instead of pulling it over her head, he ripped her shirt right down the center. She gave him a death glare as the tattered remains of her shirt fell to the floor, but stopped when he leaned down and nibbled on her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure and then a hiss as Duncan bit down on her neck then started sucking.

"My god, I love when you do that."

"I know." He slid his hands under her skirt and groped her panty covered ass, elicting a soft coo from Gwen. She grabbed his belt then unbuckled it. His shorts fell and Gwen placed her hands on his crotch, running her hand up and down his raging 9 inch hard on. He let out a primal growl then kissed her again. He pulled her panties down and she broke the kiss then turned around and finished pulling them off, her skirt riding up to expose her perfectly shaped ass and pussy lips to him. He pushed her against the wall then ripped his boxers off and grabbed a condom out of his wallet and slid it on. He grabbed her by the hips and ran his length along her vaginal lips when the phone rang.

"FUCK!" Gwen yelled as she pushed Duncan away and walked over the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She heard breathing on the other end then the phone went dead. "Fucking prank caller." She grabbed Duncan by his choker and the two of them tumbled over the top of the couch then went back to make out then as Gwen mounted Duncan a knock was heard on the door. She quickly got off him then he jumped over the back of the couch and Gwen picked up his jacket and put it on. She zipped it up then answered the door. No one was there. "What the Hell is going on?" She slammed the door shut and saw Duncan putting his shorts back on.

"I don't know, but its got me pissed off and now I'm not in the mood." Duncan said. Gwen let out a groan of dissappointment then took his jacket off. They sat on the couch and put on a movie. They were watching 50 First Dates when they heard a window in the back shatter. Gwen immeiately ran to the closet where her mom kept a gun and handed it to Duncan. He checked to make sure it had bullets then cocked it and turned the safety off and walked slowly for the kitchen. He flicked the light on and saw the shattered glass then on the floor was a brick with something tied to it. He handed Gwen the gun and picked the brick up and checked what was on the brick. It read:

" You did me wrong and its time you paid. Because of you I felt heart break and I intend on making you feel just like I did. Love The One." He turned it over and it was a picture of everyone from the old gang. His face along with Gwen's were marked out.

"Oh my God, it can't be Courtney can it?" Gwen asked with slight fear.

"I don't know. But what I do know is, I'm not leaving you until your mom and brother get back." He locked the windows then walked around locking the rest. They turned off the TV then went upstairs to Gwen's room. She got into her night gown and Duncan took his shorts off and laid under the covers with her. He held her close, one hand on her inner thigh and the other one right above her breast. After a while he lowered his hand and squeezed her breast then snuck his hand up her nightgown and rubbed her bare sex.

"Duncan, please stop."

"No way. I'm feeling horny again and I'm not going to wack off in your bed." He used his thumb to push and rub her clit, making Gwen let out a moan.

"Duncan...I"m not...kidding," she said as she started to get flushed and breathing labored. Her hand reached back and grabbed his length again. She didn't want to do it, but her body started acting on its own. She pulled her nightgown over her head then unsnapped her bra, showing off her c cup tits much to Duncan's pleasure. A tent formed under Gwen's blanket and he reached under and pulled his boxers off. Gwen pulled the covers off him and lowered her mouth to the head of his cock. She licked around it then took the head in her mouth. She sucked it lightly and used her tongue all over it, his precum wetting her tongue. She slowly lowered her head until her nose was rubbing the stubble of his pubic hair. Duncan fisted the sheets with one hand and the other was full of Gwen's hair.

"Holy shit, no girl I've ever been with has been able to do that." Gwen bit lightly on the base then dragged her teeth all the way to the head. He let out a moan that had pain mixed with pleasure. She stuck one of her fingers in her pussy, getting it wet then slid it up to his ass. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, what are you doing?" She pulled his cock out of her mouth and started to jerk him off.

"If you want to continue, you're gonna let me do this." Duncan let out a sigh then nodded and Gwen let off a huge smile then slowly slid her finger in her boyfriend's virgin ass. He tensed up and let out a groan of pain. "Relax, just let me get my finger all the way in there." Duncan took a deep breath then Gwen pushed her middle finger all the way up his ass until she could feel his prostate.

"Ooh, that actually feels pretty good." Gwen wiggled her finger around in his ass then started to pull out then shoved it back in. "Spit on your finger or something if you're gonna finger fuck me." Gwen did as he asked, but instead of just spitting she hawked a loogie on it. Her finger glided in and out a lot quicker and he relaxed and Gwen went back to sucking him off. Duncan started to become light headed as Gwen kept taking him into her throat. He opened his mouth to tell her he was about to come, but all that came out was "Oh shit!" Gwen's eyes got wide as Duncan let his load loose and she drank his cum. She took her mouth off of him and opened her mouth to show him the cum still on her tongue. She closed her mouth and made a loud swallowing noise, then opened her mouth and showed him that it was all gone.

"You tasted delicious Duncan."

"I wonder if you do?" He grabbed her and tossed her on the bed then lowered himself to her pussy. He gave her lips a quick lick before he let his tongue dive right into her pussy. He pushed his tongue in and out for a minute then started to focus on her clit. He sucked it in his mouth and gently nibbled on it while he slid 2 fingers inside her roughly.

"Duncan, be gentle, I'm still a virgin." Duncan stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Are you serious? But you gave such good head."

"I blew Reaper a couple of times and have had lots of practice with a bannana." Duncan seemed to like the answer because he went right back to work. Within a minute, Gwen let out a moan and let her juices seep out into his mouth. He drank what she gave him and then he kept going. "Duncan, please stop, I'm too sensitive right now." Duncan didn't listen to her and kept his mouth around her clit and his fingers pistoning in and out of her pussy. "You fucking bastard." She gripped his hair and started pulling, but he bit down on her clit, making her yell out in pain and pleasure. He released his teeth and started sucking her clit again and it didn't take long before she came again. She shuddered as she came again and this time Duncan stopped, looking up at her with a wide grin.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked as he reached for his shorts. He dropped them on the bed and pulled out his wallet.

"I've come this far so lets cross the finish line." He smiled and reached into his wallet and pulled out another condom. He slipped it on the turned Gwen over onto her hands and knees.

"Get ready to be my property." He lined himself up to her lips and ever so slowly slid his head in. She let out a moan and he kept going until he reached her virgin barrier. He rubbed her lower back for a few seconds then gave one hard thrust that put him balls deeps in Gwen's snatch, shattering her hymen. She let out a scream that Duncan stopped by shoving her face down into the pillows. He didn't give her a chance to adjust and started thrusting immediately. Gwen reached for him and started clawing him but he grabbed her arms in one hand and used the other one to grab his belt and tied it around her wrists. He stopped thrusting and pulled on the belt and she came up from the pillow.

"Awww stop pulling, it hurts." Duncan let out a growl of annoyance then grabbed her nightgown and shoved it in her mouth then kept thrusting. He pounded her viciously until he felt himself getting ready to cum. He stopped thrusting then untied Gwen and she pulled the gown from her mouth then moved away from him. "What the fuck was that?"

"Thought you might like it rough," Duncan responded as he jerked himself.

"I told you it was my first time. I didn't care that you broke my hymen, but Jesus Christ, be gentle." Ducan slid to the head of the bed and grabbed her in a hug,

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. How about I let you take control this time?" Gwen smiled, got up from the bed and went into the closet and came back out with a choker chain and a riding crop. Duncan's eyes got wide as he saw the things. She put the choker on then sat on the bed with Duncan and handed him the chain.

"I want you to choke me as you fuck me. We're gonna still do it doggystyle and fast, but not before I get my payback." She brandished the riding crop for a second before hitting him in the chest. He grabbed the area in pain then he was hit in the hand. She turned him around then hit him in the back until there were small welts on his back. She turned him around then hit him one final time in the nuts and that set him off in his sick pleasure. Gwen watched as the condom he was wearing was filled with sperm. "You liked that didn't you?"

"Unfortunately yeah." He took the condom off and was going to throw it away but Gwen took it from him. She turned it inside out then stuck the condom in her mouth and cleaned it. She tossed it in her waste basket then got into her night stand and pulled out another condom. She rolled it onto him then got back into position. Duncan lined himself behind her then thrust all the way in with one thrust. She let out a cry that was cut off when he pulled on the chain, cutting off her air supply. "Hush now my beauty." He stopped pulling after 10 seconds then started thrusting again. He stuck his finger in his mouth and got it wet before driving it all the way into Gwen's ass. She started to let out a cry but Duncan pulled on the chain again. She actually fought against it by using her nails on his abs, scratching from the top of his abs down to the bottom, each of them drawing blood. He hissed in pain and stopped pulling on the chain and instead dug the nails of his left hand into her ass cheek and didn't stop until there was blood. He sucked the blood off his fingers then pulled his finger out of her ass and gripped the other cheek and repeated the process. Duncan looked at her ass cheeks and saw the blood and smiled with satisfaction. He shoved his finger back in her ass and started thrusting again, mecilessly pounding her for several minutes.

"Duncan, I'm geting ready to cum."

"Me too babe." He felt her pussy tighten around his cock and she let out a cry of pleasure that he silenced by pulling on the chain and he came, filling the condom, or so he thought. Gwen knew something was wrong and reached up to undo the choker then crawled away from Duncan. She at the condom and saw that it had broken. "Oh my God." Duncan looked down at the condom and his eyes widened as he saw that it had broken.

"This isn't good. This can't be happening. Oh God no." He fell back on the bed and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm not ready to be a dad." Gwen crawled to him and cuddled up.

"It's OK Duncan. We'll be fine."

"No we won't. I know I don't seem like the type to be afraid but, I'm afraid of being a dad. What if the kid ends up being a delinquit like me?"

"Duncan calm down and listen to me. If I do become pregnant, we will raise this child. We can do this."

"Gwen, my biggest problem is how are we going to raise this kid? We both still have yet to graduate, you want to go to college, how would this work?"

"We can graduate still, and as for college, I'll go after the baby is born. But we don't even know if I'll become pregnant. We're responsible, mature, and we can take care of our baby if I become pregnant. I wanna go to bed and tomorrow we can worry more about this."

"OK baby." He kissed her lightly on the forehead then on the lips and laid down with her, tears still rolling.

4 months later

Duncan walked up to Gwen's house with a hopeful heart. He knocked on the door and she opened it. He looked at her stomach and her shirt was showing off the slight bulge in her stomach. Gwen had ended up pregnant and despite her mom begging her, she decided to keep them. Her mom didn't approve of it, but she was proud that Gwen was taking responsibility and taking care of her babies. Duncan led her from the house and to his truck. He drove to their special place and got in the trunk and pulled out a basket. He placed the blanket in the shade of the tree then sat the basket down as they leaned against the tree. He gave her a sandwich and they sat and watched the sunset. As the sun was just under their line of vision, he moved away from her and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Gwen, we're out of school, you're expecting and my children are going to grow up with two married parents. Will you marry me?" Gwen dropped the sandwich she was holding as Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring that sparkled like Edward Cullen, only the ring was a closet homosexual. She looked at him and he had a look on his face that was pleading..

"Yes, I'll marry you." Duncan hugged her tight then slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her. She kissed him back then broke the kiss and pulled her top off, exposing her now near d cup tits to him. He grinned at them and latched onto her nipple and started sucking. Gwen moaned with pleasure and ran her fingers down his stomach to his pants and unbuckled them expertly and they fell, his naked cock poking her in the thigh. She grabbed it and stroked it a few times before pushing Duncan onto his back and attacking his cock with her mouth. He let out a breathless moan and pushed her head down until she gagged. They repeated this several times before Duncan warned her and she pulled her mouth off and recieved a facial. He smiled then wiped some of his cum off of her face then stuck his finger in his mouth. The sight of Duncan eating his own cum made Gwen wet and her panties were soaked. She pulled her shorts and panties off in a flash and spread her legs for Duncan. He shook his head and instead went back to her tits, sucking her left one while squeezing her right one hard, making Gwen let out a cry of pleasure.

"You know just how to tease me Big Daddy." He smiled at the name and kept sucking, trying to get his fill of her milk. He collected a small amount in his mouth then kissed her, letting her know what his children and he would taste. She accepted his kiss then moaned as he turned her onto her stomach and spread her ass cheeks and started licking her anus. She didn't really care for this since she was horny and stopped him then turned around. She grabbed him by his cock and squeezed hard enough to make tears appear in his eyes. "You have two choices right now Duncan Jay Roberts. You can either fuck me or I rip your dick off." She realeased him and he stood up as did she then leaned against the tree and he positioned himself at her lips and slowly pushed himself in until his hips were touching hers.

INSIDE GWEN'S WOMB

"What's that?" David and Paul wondered as a weird thing penetrated their home.

BACK TO THE COUPLE

Gwen let out a contented sigh and Duncan slowly thrust in and out of her, much to her relief, she didn't feel like eating bark. He wet his finger again and stuck it in her ass, a feeling that she had gotten accustomed to. She leaned her forearm against the tree and rested her head on it then slipped her other hand down and started rubibng her clit.

"You like me fucking you baby/?"

"No, I love it," she said with pleasure. Duncan loved hearing her say that and started thrusting harder and Gwen let out a low cry that got louder as she came with Duncan letting out a moan as he came, letting his seed fill her up. They stood there for several minutes before Duncan let his shrunken member slide out of her pussy.

"Lay down on your back and open your mouth." Duncan did as Gwen told him and she squatted over his face and opened her pussy lips so his cum came out of her into his open mouth. He let it all fall into his mouth and then Gwen peed and Duncan still didn't close his mouth until she stopped. He let out a loud gulp noise and then opened his mouth again to show that it was all gone.

"What, none for me?" Gwen said with a dissappointed face. Duncan pulled his pants and underwear back on then helped Gwen put her pants back on but kept her panties. They loaded the basket and blanket back in the car then Dunccan opened the middle compartment and placed them in there as a souvenier. He dropped her off at her house then went home and got on Facebook. He put on his status: I'm marrying Gwendolyn Andromeda Slater! He opened a new tab then started searching homes in the area. He was looking for a big house with a nice backyard, good neighborhood, and was either for sale or rent to own. The search came up with a couple of houses and he chose one that was 2.7 miles outside of town. He found the number and called it and was delighted to hear the the man could show him the house tomorrow. He looked back his face book and he saw many congratulations from people, most from the Total Drama gang. There was one negative comment saying "You both suck and I hope you, her and those little mutants in her all die a gruesome death." He looked at the name and it read Music Princess. He ignored it and logged off then laid down on his bed and turned on the news.

"Police raided Charlie Sheen's house today, as they were searching for guns and ammunition." Duncan shot up in bed as Charlie was his favorite actor. He was glued to the TV until it ended with it saying that only an antique gun and a few bullets. He let out a whoop of joy as the segment ended and then he turned it to Jersey Shore and fell asleep.

The next day Duncan woke up and dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and his red converse. He kept his hair down and took out all but his left ear piercing. He went to the bank quickly and pulled out 2,000 dollars and drove to the house. He sat in his truck for few minutes then the man pulled up behind him. Duncan got out of his truck and met the old man and shook his hand. The man took Duncan into the house and showed him around.

"You can do what you want with the walls. Paint them what you want, knock them down, don't do anything, I don't care. But why would a young man like you need a house this big? Just tell me you're not going to turn it into a crack house." The man said with a chuckle.

"I'm not one of those types of people, I hate druggies. I just proposed to my girlfriend and she's expecting so I thought we needed a house." He pulled his wallet out and showed the guy a picture of Gwen and him that he had taken a week and a half ago.

"Good looking girl. And out here is the pool, its 15 by 10 and 8 feet deep." He opened the sliding back door and there was a nice pool that Duncan practically drooled over. He took Duncan upstairs and down the hall to the last door on the left. "And this is the master bedroom, it has it's own bathroom over here, a walk in closet and as you can see, a sky light." Duncan looked in the bathroom and was happy to see it had a bath, a shower, toilet and 2 sinks. The man showed Duncan around the other 6 rooms and Duncan was pleased to see that they were all of good size.

"And here is the basement, it's as big as the whole house, doesn't leak and bug free."

"How much do you want for the house?"

"Well, my ex wife is making me sell the house since her name is on it. She wants the money and if I do sell the house, I have to have documentation and someone's signature or I go to jail. But the best thing is I was never told how much to sell it for. So how about this, you give me $100 and the house is your's." Duncan's eyes got wide as he got into his wallet and pulled out one of the hundered dollar bills in it and handed it to the guy. They went into the kitchen and signed the papers and the man left the house, leaving Duncan standing in the kitchen with the keys. He stood there for several minutes before he let out a cry of joy. He pulled his phone out and called Gwen.

"Gwen, go out of town on highway 33 and go out about 3 miles and go into the driveway with my truck in it, I want your opinion as to wether or not you think it would be a good house for us."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too Sweetheart." He tossed his phone on the counter then took his clothes off and sat on the counter. He heard a knocking and yelled come in. Gwen walked in and saw him sitting on the counter.

"Did you break in here?" She asked with surprise and suspicion in her voice.

"Gwendolyn, welcome to our home. I just bought this place and I think we need to break in a certain area of the place." He hopped off the counter and grabbed her by the hand and took her out to the pool. "This is going to be the first thing we break in." Gwen looked at him with a look that told him it wasn't going to happen.

"We can't Duncan. The chlorine could hurt Paul and David if it gets inside of me. But why don't we go back into the kitchen and do it on the counter." Duncan let out a small groan of dissappointment then perked up quickly when Gwen pulled raised the front of her skirt to show him she had no panties on. She ran into the kitchen then jumped up on the counter and spread her legs wide for him. He practically did a nose dive into her crotch and immediately bit down on her clit. Gwen cried out with pleasure and pulled her top down and squeezed her nipples between her thumb and index fingers. "Wanna try something new babe?" She asked.

"And what's that?" Duncan finally asked after he stops nibbling and licking her clit.

"Well actually you have a choice. We can either have anal sex now or on our wedding night. But if we don't do that now, then how about we call up either Reaper, Marilyn or Pixie Corpse for a threesome. Or call all of them and have a full blown orgy. Give yourself a minute to think." Duncan just kneeled there for a minute then a big smile broke across his face.

"Call them all in a few days after we have a chance to get some furniture in the house. But for now, I just want it to be me and you." He gave her clit another bite then turned Gwen over and spread her cheeks and started licking her anus. She shuddered a bit and bit down on her lip, drawing blood. He looked at her ass cheeks and saw the scars that had been caused by his finger nails. He smiled then spit on her anus then ran the head of his dick across her her pussy lips getting wet then probed her anus with his dick head.

"Wait, I want to do it face to face." She turned over and pulled her legs up to the side of her head. Duncan hopped up on the counter with Gwen and lined himself up with her. He slowly and easily pushed his head against her ass hole. She hissed with pain as her ass strectched and he kept going until his balls were touching her ass. He rested there for a minute until Gwen nodded and he pulled out then thrust back into her and she let out a squeal of pleasure. Duncan started thrusting faster and harder and reached his hand down and shoved 3 fingers into her and used his thumb on her clit, increasing her pleasure tenfold. "I love you Duncan, I love yooooooooooooooo!" She yelled as he pounded her even harder, her tits shaking violently only for Duncan to grab one of her hands and placed it on her breast and he placed his on top, both gripping her tit hard.

"I love you too Gwen and it will never stop. Just like our love making," he said with a grin. She smiled at him the started to let out a cry as she started to cum. Duncan smiled as his lover came, but he hadn't yet. He waited until she stopped shuddering then pulled his cock out of her ass and got off the counter then waved it in her face. Gwen hesitantly took it in her mouth and started sucking. She could taste herself on him and it tasted good to her. She grabbed him by the ass cheeks and pulled his entire lengtth into her mouth and used her hand to massage his balls. "Aww baby I'm getting ready to cum." Gwen felt his scrotum tighten and he came, his seed filling Gwen's mouth and spilling out the corner of her mouth. He pulled himself from her mouth and shot a couple of strands of cum across her face, much to her enjoyment.

"You know the rules lover boy. You cum on my face, you clean it off with your tongue." Duncan nodded then started licking her face clean until it was all gone then he kissed his fiancee. They broke apart after a couple of minutes, both breathless and happy.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up and start making this place from our house into our home." He picked up his boxers and pants then pulled on his shirt and shoes. They walked out of the house and Duncan made sure to lock the door. He gave Gwen half the money he still had and told her to get paint and things for the babies' room and he would worry about furniture. They drove into town and went different ways. Gwen went to the WalMart and Duncan to a food market that his buddy John worked at and got a load of boxes that they were going to throw away. He drove back to his parents' house and put his piercings back in then started packing his stuff up. He was starting to dismantle his bed when his dad walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving out, I just bought me and Gwen a house about 3 miles outside of town. I decided that we needed a house since we were going to get married and we shouldn't raise our kids in just one of our houses."

"I'm proud of you son. You've taken more responsibility then I thought you ever would." He left the room and came back a minute later with 2 cans of beer. He tossed one to Duncan and he looked at hia dad with disbelief and confusion

"But you said I couldn't drink until I was an adult."

"You're an adult now son. You've got a family you're already taking care of and you have showed more responsibility then I would have at your age. You earned that beer." Duncan smiled at his dad and popped the tab on the beer. He drank from it and it tasted better then Gwen.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Duncan, but don't tell anyone I gave you that beer, it could ruin my credibility." He sat on the floor with Duncan and they drank from their beers, having the father son moment that Duncan had actually dreamed of.

"I love you sir."

"I love you too Duncan, and that will never change. I know I said some hurtful things to you, like that video from home that we sent you and I said do we really love you. Between that and throwing you out, grounding you, taking your allowance and other things, I'm still surprised you still tell me that you love me."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Even though you did all that, you still let me come back here, call this place home and call you dad. Hell I'm surprised you got me another Scruffy when the original died."

"That spider was one of the few things that could show people you had a lighter side and I didn't want people only knowing my son for a criminal. You can be a good kid but most people only chose to see you for the mistakes that you made."

"I know, no one seemed to care that most of my time was playing lovey dovey with either Courtney or Gwen or hanging out with DJ or Geoff and actually being nice. They always focused on the fact that I had been to Juvie or had piercings and a mohawk."

"You're a good kid, some just choose not to see that side of you." His dad told him as he stood and left the room. Duncan drained the rest of his beer then went back to work. After 3 hours of continuous work, the room that he had had for over 18 years was as bare as it had been before his parents had even thought of having Duncan. He took his stuff out one by one and had the truck loaded up. He went back into the house and returned the key to his father and gave him a hug, kissed his mom on the cheek and left, not wanting them to see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He drove out to the house and sat in the driveway and cried. For what seemed like an eternity he cried and only stopped when he got picture messages of the stuff that Gwen had bought for the kids. There were bibs, clothes, bottles, and a stroller. He smiled as Gwen also sent him a pic of her giving the pussy licking motion. Love that woman, he thought as he started getting the stuff out of the truck and up the stairs. He was coming down a final time to get his mattress when Gwen pulled up. She started to pull the stuff out of the backseat and they put it in what the designated as the kids' bedroom then decided to go out for Chinese for supper. After they came home they went up to their room and laid in the bed, falling asleep minutes later.

Within a week their house finally felt like a home and they were comfortable. They sat down to have breakfast when Gwen asked.

"You ready for the orgy?"

"Where are we going to do it?"

"In the basement where I set up all my toys." Duncan gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about toys?" She led him down to the basement and Duncan's jaw dropped. There were 2 swings, dildos, strap ons, whips, chaps, chains, riding crops, chokers and candles. "Oh my God. How did you hide all this from your mom?"

"Under my bed, its that easy."

"Go ahead and call them up around dinner time and our fun will begin." They went back upstairs and had their breakfast then sat around waiting for the time to draw near. Gwen started calling her friends around 5, starting with Pixie Corpse.

"Pixie Corpse, its time for one of our special parties."

"You don't mean?"

"You know it, get Reaper and Marilyn and get out to my home, Duncan is anxious for this And don't forget to bring your outfits." She hung up the phone and told Duncan get ready. He ran to the downstairs bathroom and put on the leather pants Gwen had laid out for him and Gwen came down the stairs wearing a dominatrix outfit that had the nipples cut out and was bottomless. If this was a cartoon, you would have heard a boing noise over how fast Duncan got an erection It didn't take but 10 minutes before the door was almost knocked down by Gwen's friends. If Duncan wasn't hard before, he was now. Pixie Corpse was in a tight fitting, corset that showed off her curves and tits. Marilyn was wearing a school girl shirt that was most of the way unbuttoned, and sleeveless, a short, short skirt and 3 inch heels. Reaper was wearing a tight fitting pair of leather pants with images of scythes on them, all 3 looking ready for fun. "Everyone down to the basement." Everyone clamored over everyone and they all got into the area where Gwen had set up all her toys.

"I call dibs on the left swing." Marilyn said.

'Hold up, for now, lets take this a bit slow since this is Duncan's first orgy." Gwen said.

"Please, you think I've never had an orgy?" Duncan asked.

"NO," They all said. He let off an embarrassed grin and looked away. Reaper came up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Duncan pulled away with a disgusted and surprised look.

"Hey in one of our orgies, you better be prepared to go bi." He said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"EVERYONE STRIP!" Gwen yelled. Reaper ripped his pants and dropped to his knees and took Duncan's off then latched his mouth onto Duncan's dick. Duncan's mouth flew open and he mouthed the words holy shit, as Reaper sucked him off. He's better than The Bitch Formerly Known as Courtney. His knees nearly buckled as Reaper blew his mind. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on the back of Reaper's head, controlling the tempo. He heard a crack then an oww, then another, followed by another ow, then Reaper stopped and pulled himself off of Duncan's dick then let out a groan of pain and Duncan opened his eyes and Gwen was standing in front of him. He looked down and Reaper was retreating over the Marilyn and Pixie with a scared look on their faces. He saw there was another riding crop in her hand and she hit Duncan in the abs, right over the scars that she caused . He let out a hiss of pain and Gwen hit him until he cowered.

"Mistress, maybe you shoul-" Pixie started to say

"Did I ask you to speak? You will keep your mouth shut unless there is a dick in it or your tongue is being used! Do you understand!"

"Yes Mistress."

"Now Duncan, get on the couch." Duncan did as Gwen told him and Gwen grabbed Pixie Corpse by the hair and dragged her over to the couch and forced her to her knees. Pixie opened her mouth and and took Duncan's dick in her mouth. "Go slow and make sure you keep those teeth off." Pixie gave a thumbs up and went to work, giving Duncan wonderful head. He let out a moan of pleasure and Gwen sat on the couch next to him and shoved Pixie's head all the way down to the base, Pixie gagged violently and Duncan's head snapped forward. She let go after a few seconds and Pixie went back to work.. "Marilyn, get over here and lick my pussy." She crawled over and started licking Gwen's inner thighs. Gwen grabbed her violently by the back of the hair and made Marilyn look her in the eyes. "I said LICK MY PUSSSY!" She hit Marilyn in the back with the riding crop and she let out a cry of pain before burying her face into Gwen's pussy. She licked her pussy lips then inserted her tongue and swirled it around and then tried to finger herself but Gwen smacked her with the riding crop. "No masterbating. Reaper, get over here and let Duncan suck that cock of yours. Pixie, shift around so I can eat your pussy." Pixie stopped sucking Duncan then did a handstand and rotated and put her feet on the side of Gwen's head then went back to sucking Duncan. He looked over and Reaper put his leg over the arm of the couch and put his cock right in Duncan's face. He took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly before nibbling lightly. Reaper's breath was ragged as Duncan started taking more in until he gagged. Everyone was moaning at the oral pleasure they were all receiving. Duncan was first to cum, letting Pixie drink all his cum. Pixie Corpse came next as Gwen bit down on her clit. Gwen came as Marilyn flicked her clit repeatedly and Reaper came when Duncan bit down hard on the shaft then drug his teeth to the head. Duncan swallowed it and was surprised that the taste wasn't that bad. After everyone recovered Marilyn sat there with an upset look.

"Droogies, I think that little Marilyn need some attention. So how about a DP?" Gwen said, and Marilyn nodded eagerly. She laid down on the floor and gripped her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

"Please Mistress, fuck me hard." Gwen nodded and gave Reaper the bottle of lube and he lubed the head of his dick then his fingers and shoved 2 into Marilyn's ass.

"Dunky, you do what you want with Pixie, whatever you want in any hole." Duncan looked at her with malicious eyes. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the wall and latched his mouth onto hers. They made out for several minutes then Duncan shoved his entire length inside of her in 1 thrust. She let out a moan of pleasure as Duncan filled her and he started thrusting into her immediately.

"Oh yeah, fuck me big boy fuck me!" Duncan loved hearing her talk dirty and thrust into her harder. He carried her over to the couch and sat down and watched Gwen and Reaper fuck Marilyn as Pixie bounced up and down on his lap. Gwen had Marilyn riding her and Reaper was pounding her ass.

"Fuck her good Gwen." Duncan said enthusiastically.

"Shut up or this strap on will be going up you." Duncan latched his mouth onto Pixie's nipple then bit down, elicting a moan of pleasure from her. She ran her hands through his mohawk then gripped it as he gripped her nipples between the nails of his thumb and index finger. He stopped sucking and stared intently as Marilyn let out a cry when Gwen yanked her by the hair and pulled her face down to her's then made out with her violently. Duncan grabbed Pixie by the hips and pushed her up and down. She cried out and grabbed her tits then came on Duncan's dick. He let out a grunt then came, spilling his seed into Pixie's pussy. She collapsed onto him, her head resting on his shoulder. Duncan wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the DP and Reaper let out a moan and came deep in Marilyn's bowels. Marilyn cried out as she came on Gwen's fake cock and Gwen moaned as the nub rubbed her enough to get her off. Gwen pushed them both off of her and she took the strap on off then went over to the couch and pulled Pixie Corpse off of Duncan by gripping her hair and throwing her to the ground. She turned around and spread her ass cheeks before impaling herself on Duncan's cock. His eyes shot open as her warm, tight canal squeezed his cock, making an air tight clamp around it. His hands shot around her waist and he held her. She slapped his hands away then turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her lightly on the lips as she bounced up and down on his lap. "Yeah, fuck my ass, fuck my ass!"

"You love it don't you baby?"

"Yes, fuck my asss! Fuck my ass until its got a big gap." Duncan reached up and groped her tits in her hands and rubbed them. "Don't rub my tits, you fucking pinch or bite them!" Gwen commanded as she smacked Duncan in the side of the head. He responded by biting the top of her right breast hard and pinched her left nipple and twisted, Gwen cried out in pain and pleasure and dug her nails into his shoulders, puncturing his skin and causing him to bleed.

"Can I ever get through a fuck session with you and not bleed?" Duncan asked with pain in his voice. She smiled then bit his ear, right between his piercings, causing him to cry out in pain and Gwen tasted blood. She licked his ear for a couple of seconds then kissed Duncan, letting him taste his blood. He thrust into her roughly and used his right hand to rub her clit.

"Reaper, Marilyn, Pixie, you guys do what you want, you have free reign as long as you stay within earshot of us, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," Marilyn said as she started sucking Reaper while Pixie shoved two fingers into her ass, making Marilyn moan around Reaper's cock. She took two more fingers from the same hand and shoved them into Marilyn's pussy. A squeal was heard as Gwen got off, and as she tightened up, Duncan came in her ass, letting out a moan as his beautiful fiancee brought him to yet another orgasm. He fell back onto the couch and Gwen fell forward onto him, both panting heavily.

"I love you so much Duncan."

"I love you too my Gothic beauty. You're the best girl I've ever been with and the last one I ever will be with."

"Same here baby." She pulled herself off of him, his cum slowly seeping from her ass and his member wilted.

"I think we need to do this more, once the twins are born and at your mom's," Duncan said, his voice full of happiness and exhaustion. "Guys, you're welcome back anytime you want for an orgy, but Gwen won't be able to participate because we don't need her going into early labor." The three on the floor nodded and kept up their fucking for at least another half hour. As they collapsed after a final orgasm, they let out loud sighs of satisfaction.

"I love Gwen's parties!" Marilyn yelled, even though her face and tits had cum on them, her hair messed up and her pussy was gaping.

"The only people who don't are the ones who haven't been in one." Reaper said, Pixie Corpse still on top of him. They all redressed themselves and walked out of the house as if a normal party had taken place. Duncan and Gwen waved goodbye to them then Duncan went into the kitchen and made them a delicious supper of chicken and potatoes.

A couple of months later, Duncan sat on the couch, Gwen's head in his lap. He was running his hand through her newly done dreadlocks when her water broke, soaking the couch and her pants. Duncan started rushing her to the truck and he drove to the hospital. Gwen was admitted and once they were in the room a doctor came in and within an hour Paulie James was born. Their second son David William followed 12 minutes later. Duncan cut both of their cords and was the first to hold Paulie. He smiled at his son as he cried at Duncan.

"We've finally done it Gwen. We're parents of 2 beautiful kids."

"I know, now the last step is to get married and raise these boys to be proper gentlemen."

"In your dreams, these kids are gonna be just like their father."

"If they end up like their father, all 3 of them are gonna have their heads knocked off." Gwen said with a smile, letting Duncan know she didn't mean it. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they knew that their family was finally complete.

The kids were able to come home after nearly a week. Months passed and Gwen knew that they were finally happy. Their wedding was set for next month and thank god they didn't go with any wussy colors for their wedding. Duncan was in a pure black tux and shirt with a blood red vest and tie. And Gwen was to be dressed in a black dress with red lace. Gwen laid in bed, reading a Stephen King novel and Duncan was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He walked into their bedroom and a smash was heard downstairs. Duncan immediately went to his bedside table and pulled the gun out of it.

"Stay here Gwen. I'll go see what it was." He cautiously opened the door to the hallway and looked around before walking down the steps. He flipped the lights on and saw no one and he slowly made his way towards the kitchen and he saw that the sliding glass door was smashed. He stepped out and looked around and didn't see anyone. As he turned around to walk back in he heard a noise and when he turned around and was struck between the eyes with the butt of a handgun. He collapsed on the ground, unconcious. The person stood above Duncan for a minute then mad his way up the stairs and to Duncan and Gwen's door. The person booted it open and Gwen screamed only to be stopped when the person pointed the gun he held at her. The person grabbed the mask they had on and Gwen let out a gasp as she looked into the face of Cody Anderson.

"Say one goddamn word and I put a bullet in your head, Duncan's and those brats'. Got it?" Gwen nodded and Cody walked over to the bed and pulled a roll of duct tape from his hoodie pocket and put a strip over her mouth. "Take your night gown off." Gwen fearfully pulled it off and covered her breasts with her arm. Cody pulled a knife from his pocket and cut Gwen's forearm. She let out a muffled cry of pain and Cody moved her arm and latched onto her left nipple and bit it making Gwen's eyes water in pain. He sucked it for a couple of seconds then pulled the blanket off of her and turned her over then pulled his pants down and Gwen looked over her shoulder and her eyes got wide. Cody was at least 3 inches longer then Duncan and 2 times as thick. "Bet you wish you would have chosen me over that little dick motherfucker now, don't you?" Gwen shook her head and Cody spread her cheeks then shoved his dick into her ass in one thrust, causing Gwen to scream into the tape and her tears fall faster. Cody looked down at her ass and as he thrust in and out, he saw blood on his dick as he realized he had actually ripped her ass. He closed his eyes and pumped into her, loving the feeling of her tight ass. He groaned as he came, filling her ass with his seed. He pulled out of her and then ripped the tape from her mouth. "What do you think of that Gwenny?"

"You can't last for shit. Duncan lasted more then 10 times that amount." Cody slapped her across the face then put the gun under her chin and cocked it.

"Say yourself a final prayer you little Gothic slut." Gwen closed her eyes and as the gun went off, she sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked over at her nightstand and saw the blunt from the night before. Duncan walked in and laid beside Gwen on the bed.

"You seemed like you were having a wicked dream Gwen."

"Uhh, I dreamed Cody broke in and threatened me with a gun and ripped my ass with his dick then shot me."

"That will never happen as long as I'm here. Now get out of bed and get ready, our honeymoon is over and your mom is bringing the kids home today and you know she always brings them back early." Gwen got out of bed and dressed in her usual attire before going down to the kitchen and making breakfast for her and Duncan. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, snagging a piece of bacon from the frying pan before kissing Gwen on the cheek. Gwen held him knowing that her life was complete, she was happy and that she and Duncan would live a long happy life together.

The kids names come from some of my favorite rap artists.

Paulie James was named after but Paul Methric also known as Monoxide Child of Twiztid. His middle name is derived from James Lowery more known as ABK, Anybody Killah and Jamie Spaniolo aka Jamie Madrox. David William is named for David Hutto AKA Boondox and William is from Joseph William Utsler more commonly known as Shaggy 2 Dope. 


End file.
